The present invention relates to a new and improved assembly for use in a vehicle suspension system in association with a wheel of the vehicle. The assembly includes one or more hydroformed components.
Vehicle suspension systems have commonly included a hub which is connected with either a front or a rear wheel of the vehicle. When the vehicle wheel is a steerable front wheel, the hub may be connected with a steering knuckle, that is, a wheel mounting section. The steering knuckle is pivotal about a steering axis to effect,the turning movement of the steerable vehicle wheel. Non-steerable vehicle wheels, typically the rear wheels, are connected with hubs which are not mounted on a pivotal steering knuckles.
It is desirable to minimize the weight of components of a vehicle suspension system. It is also desirable to have the components of the vehicle suspension system constructed in such a manner as to enable them to be modified for use in association with either steerable or non-steerable wheels of a vehicle. It is believed that hydroforming may advantageously be utilized to form components of a vehicle suspension system. Hydroformed components of vehicle suspension systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,070,445 and 6,098,437.
In accordance with the present invention, an assembly for use in a vehicle suspension system includes first and second hollow hydroformed sections. A wheel mounting section is connected with the hydroformed sections. The hydroformed sections are connectable with other components of the vehicle.
When the hydroformed sections are utilized in association with a steerable wheel of a vehicle, upper and lower pivot mountings may be connected with the hydroformed sections. The wheel mounting section is connected with the upper and lower pivot mountings and is connected with the steerable wheel of the vehicle.
The steerable wheel of the vehicle may be connected with a wheel mounting section which is pivotal relative to the hollow hydroformed sections. Alternatively, the hollow hydroformed sections may be pivotal with the wheel mounting section.
When the assembly is to be utilized in association with a vehicle wheel which is not steerable, the pivot mountings may be omitted and the wheel mounting section connected with the hydroformed sections. If desired, the pivot mountings may be omitted and the wheel mounting section connected with the hydroformed sections when the assembly is utilized in association with a steerable vehicle wheel. If this was done, the hydroformed sections would be pivotal together relative to other components of the vehicle to accommodate turning movement of the steerable vehicle wheel.